All I Need
by LettersFromTheLonelyOtakuGirl
Summary: Magnus has transferred to the prestigious Raziel High. What happens when he meets a quiet boy with blue eyes? Malbec High school AU.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that this is an AU but ill be incorporating some things from the book. Anyway I'm going to apologize in advance for any capitalization or punctuation errors. My sister (aka my proof reader) is on vacation in Italy, and I suck at proof reading. **

**Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters associated with The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices; they all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. **

**Alec's POV**

The only thing I could think of at the moment was that we were going to be late for school. Leave it to the Lightwoods to be late on the first day of school. I ran into Jace's room. He was still in bed, I had to try not to have a mini panic attack when I realized what time it was.

"Jace I'm not joking get up! We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!" I yelled at Jace who seemed unaffected by my tone of voice.

"Awe come on Alec 5 more minutes." He begged.

"Jace get up now or i'll make sure your baby pictures get put on the school newspaper." At that he practically leaped out of bed, and started changing into a pair of jeans.

Finally, I thought to myself. I had finally managed to get Jace out of bed. The only thing I had to do now was get Izzy to hurry up with her hair and makeup. I had to mentally prepare myself for the sight that was Izzy in makeup rush mode. I opened her door and was instantly greeted by a flying hair brush.

"Alec I swear just give me like 10 minutes. I need to fix my hair." She pleaded.

"Izzy if you really wanted to look good on your first day of high school then you should have gotten up earlier." I said while looking at her.

"Fine just let me brush my teeth." She said in a grouchy tone.

Well it was done. Everyone was finally ready to go. We all walked outside and got into my dark red charger. It had been my mom and dads gift to on my 16th birthday. After Jace an Izzy got situated in the car we took off. Jace who had sat up front with me tried to no avail to change the radio station.

"Alec can we please listen to normal people music.(?)" He practically begged.

"Jace I am not listening to any of the pop stuff you like. If you really cant stand it then you should have brought your IPod like Izzy did." I said almost as a second instinct. Jace and I always fought over music. I listen to bands like Korn, Papa Roach, Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine etc. Jace and Izzy always seemed to prefer pop music like Maroon 5, Christina Perri, Paramore, Miley Cyrus etc. I always found it funny how different I am from my siblings. Jace and Izzy are always the popular kids at school, and make friends with everyone. I on the other hand tended to be the loner kid who was only ever approached if someone needed a tutor, or to get close to Jace and/or Izzy. The only people I counted as my friend would have to be my team mates on the soccer team. Before I knew it we had arrived at school. I parked the care in the student parking lot when it occured to me that 1, we where about 20 minutes late for class and 2 that we would have to get a pass from the office.

"Jace Izzy come with me we need to get passes from the office." I said as we got out of my car. We all walked into the school together. Raziel High was a huge school. It consisted of three stories, wioth about 15 class rooms on each level; except for the 1st story since the cafeteria was there. Apart from the main building it had a natatorium. Which has a 50 meter pool and a diving pool. There's also a tennis and basket ball court. And Jace's personal favorite the football and track area. needless to say Raziel High was a very big and very expensive school. However it was not a privet school; the founder of Raziel high had said that anyone who was deemed worthy to learn was welcome on campus. Unfortunately most of the people who live on this side of New York are rich snobs. Most of the students came from very prostitutes families. I cant really say any rude comments about that, seeing as my parents own Lightwood Enterprises.

"Alec? Aaaaaalec?" said Jace.

"Ya?" I asked.

"You kind of got lost in thought again." said Jace

"If you two would stop talking could we actually go into the office?" said a very annoyed Izzy. My best guess as to why she was in a bad mood was that she didn't get enough sleep last night.

I opened the office door and let Jace and Izzy go in before me. To my relief the person sitting behind the office desk was Mr. Branwell.

"Hi Henry." I said.

"Alec its been a while." Henry said whit a smile.

"Could we get some tardy passes?" I asked him.

"Hmmm I suppose I could cut you some slack today since its the first day." He said as he took out a pen and started writing on the tardy slips. "Oh Alec could you see Isabel and Jace to their classes? Sorry To ask but I cant do it at the moment." Henry said.

"Sure no problem" I said as we made our way out of the office.

"Izzy what class do you have right now?" I asked.

"I have Health with Professor James." She said.

"Ok that's not to far away, follow me." I said while looking at Jace and Izzy. I led then up the stairs and walked into the 3d classroom on the left.

"Sorry Jem, were late and Henry asked me to drop Jace and Izzy off." I said. James was overall a nice guy. He was actually only 5 years older than I was, and hes been my friend for years. He had wanted to be a Doctor when he was younger but when he got too sick he opted out for a health teacher.

"Its alright Alec. Isabel could you take a seat somewhere?" He asked.

"Ya no prob Jem, oh and can you call me Izzy?" Izzy said as she made her way to the first free seat in sight.

"Sure Izzy." "Well Ill let you go drop off Jace" He said as he waved goodbye.

"See you latter Jem" I said as we walked out of the room. "Jace what class are you in right now?"

"I think its Home Ec with Agatha" He said with a shrug.

"Perfect that's down the hall." I said as we made our way down the hall. We walled into the 11th room on the right side of the hall.

"Sorry Miss Agatha we where late and Henry asked me to drop off jace and Izzy." I said. Agatha was always one of my favorite teachers. She was always nice and her class was relatively easy if you payed attention.

She smiled "its alright i'll cut you some slack since its the first day" she said

"Thanks Miss Agatha, where should I sit?" asked Jace.

"You could take the seat next to miss Clary." She said as she pointed to some girl with red hair. Jace seemed to like her because he instantly walked over to his seat and started talking to her.

"Well ill be going now Miss Agatha" I said while walking out of the classroom. I was superposed to be in English with Miss Sophie. Her classroom was on the 3d level so i made my way to the stairs. Once i got to the 3d level i made my way into the 1st classroom on the right. When I walked in I was instantly greeted with every pair of eyes in the room.

"Hi Miss Sophie, Sorry I'M late. Jace and Izzy didn't want to get up this morning." I said nervously as I handed her my tardy slip.

"I was starting to worry Alec" she said as she took the slip away from me.

"I'm fine I assured her. Oh where should I sit?" I said trying to ignore most of the looks I was getting. Like I said I'm not exactly popular so most of the other Juniors have little to no idea of who I am, and on top of it all I was casually talking with our teacher. Its not exactly my fault, Most of the teachers at this school are very good friends with the Lightwoods so I know most of them outside of school.

"You can take the one next to Magnus. Oh and could you tell your mother thank you for the apple pie recipe, it was delicious." She said. I tried to ignore the fact that basically all of my class mates where staring at me. I looked at the class room trying to figure out who Magnus was. I couldn't recall his name so I ended up asking Miss Shophi who MAgnus was.

"Magnus could you raise your hand so Alec can find you" She said with a slight smile on her face.

I looked to the class and saw a guy raise his hand. He had the most beautiful pair of emerald and gold eyes I had ever seen. Magnus was wearing a pair of tight purple jeans and a sheer black shirt. His black hair seemed to have purple tips and was spiked up, and seemed to have glitter in it. I was a bit shocked to see someone so obviously gay come here. I quickly made my way to sit next to Magnus.

"Hey, I'm Alec and I'm guessing your Magnus." I said while smiling shyly.

"You're correct darling" he said while putting up his hand for me to shake.

I could literally feel myself blushing as I reached to shake his hand. He had such a strong grip. I started to feel self conscience since I was only wearing and old pair of black jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt: and he of course looked runway ready.

"Darling I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to know Miss Sophie outside of class. Why is that?" he asked

"Oh well my parents own Lightwood Enterprises and we donate a lot to the school, that basically puts us on good terms with the teachers. And most of the teachers have been friends with my parents for years." I said quietly.

"I see, so darling what class do you have next?" He asked innocently.

I couldn't help but blush at the nickname. God I hated my hormones sometimes. He probably doesn't even like me, I told myself.

"I have Biology, whhat about you?" I asked

"What a coincidence so do I. Want to walk to class together?" He asked.

"Sure" I said. I spent the rest of class mentally hitting myself for accepting his offer. And then the bell rang.

**What did you think? I personally think I added way to much dialogue, but after picking at it for an hour I couldn't really think of any way to fix it. Again sorry for any spelling, punctuation, and/or capitalization errors. My sis (aka my proof reader) is on vacation in Italy; and I have dysgraphia so I suck at proof reading or anything to do with grammar **


	2. Chapter 2 The Best Worse Day Ever

**So I'm babysitting my dads bird while him and my sister are in Italy. Worst mistake ever this bird is refusing to let me sleep. Well it's not totally bad, seeing as I had a few hours to spear I figured I'd try to write the second chapter. Once again I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, my proof reader (sister) is on vacation. Oh and shout out to apple for catching some of the mistakes XD.**

**Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters associated with The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, they all belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare **

**Magnus's POV **

_This day could not possibly get any worse. I was going to be transferring to some snobby rich kid school. That meant that they where probably all going to be homophobic. Just the thought of being in a room of people I don't know is scar;and to add to that they where all probably going to hate me since I'm gay. I spent a good half hour trying to pick an outfit that 1, followed the dress code 2, didn't scream "I'm gay" too too much and 3 that still had my usual punch of color. After a solid half hour I finally decided on my favorite pair of dark purple jeans and a sheer black shirt. I liked the outfit, it played well with my dyed hair. After another 20 or so minutes I had gelled my hair and added enough glitter to look fabulous. I walked out of my front door and got in my car. _

_"Shit I forgot to feed chairman" I exclaimed while running back inside to feed my starving cat. _

_Once I fed him I made my way to school. My mom told me before she died that she wanted my to go to Raziel High since it was apparentlyvery prestigious. The school was huge but it was easy enough to find my 1st period class since I'd been given a map a few days ago at orientation. I walked up the stairs until I hit the top floor. I quickly found my class and walked in. To my surprise it seemed like everyone was already inside. Most of the people where talking in little groups or waiting for the lesson to start. Then what seemed to be a middle aged woman came up to me._

_"Hello, my name is Miss Sophie. I presume you're Magnus?" She asked while smiling softly. _

_"Ya I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you." I said monotony. _

_"Well I'm a summing that you know that most of the student who attend school here have gone to the same elementary and/or middle school. Am I right?" She said _

_"I wasn't really aware of that" I said. God leave it to me to go to the school filled with people who've known each other since practically birth. Great Magnus your going to stick out even more now. I spent a good 2 minutes mentally kicking myself. _

_"Well I hope you don't mind but I think you should present yourself to the class before the lesson. That way people at least know a little bit about you." she said in an endearing manner. It was too hard to say no since she was being so nice ._

_"I don't mind at all." I said._

_"Alright let me get everyone's attention." She said. _

_"Class I'd like you to meet our new student Magnus. Tell us about yourself." She said early._

_Everyone and I do mean everyone was looking at me. I swallowed hard and tried to act as cool as possible. I'm Magnus for gods sake I shouldn't be scared of a bunch of teenagers. _

_"Hi I'm Magnus. If you haven't already guessed I'm gay. I'm 16 but I'll be 17 in about 3 months. Anyone got any questions?" I said while attempting not to look nervous at all. _

_"Are you wearing eyeliner?" A girl in the back of the class asked. _

_"Yes thank you noticing." I was slightly impressed with this girl, she had managed to figure out I was wearing eyeliner. I had purposely made the smallest lines so it wasn't as noticeable as it could be. I made a mental note to become friends with the girl. _

_"Is it just me or do you have an accent?" Some guy said with a snarl. _

_"Actually I do. My dads Indonesian and my moms American but we'd been living in England since I was 8 and we moved here about 3 years ago." I said. I waited for more questions but it seemed that no one had any more. I scanned the room and found an empty 2 person desk. I quickly made my way over and sat down. Miss Agatha started out with attendance. I was surprised that a guy named Alexander wasn't here. Honestly who one earth misses the first day of school? I asked myself. Afterwords she started going off about her expectations for this semester. I was so bored I started call ting the minutes until her class would be over. The. The door opened._

_"Hi Miss Sophie, sorry I'm late. Jace and Izzy didn't want to get up this morning." He said. _

_Whoever this guy was he was beautiful. He was wearing black jeans and a shirt that said My Chemical Romance, but he made it work. He was slim but not exactly scrawny. His black hair fell on his face. He smiled for a minute and that's when I noticed them. He had the most beautiful pair of bright blue eyes. I contemplated for a moment as to if they where contacts or not. Eventually I came to the conclusion that they where real since he didn't seem like the type of guy to add colorful contacts to an outfit. From what I saw he was talking with the teacher but I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, I was preoccupied with his beautiful eyes. _

_"Mag use could you raise your hand so Alec can find you?" Said the teacher. _

_I was confused for a second. Why does he need to find me I pondered. I raised my hand and he made his way to me. _

_"Hey I'm Alec and I'm guessing your Magnus." He said. _

_Oh my goodness he smiled. He smiled at me. That was all I could think about at the moment. _

_"You're correct darling." I said as I raised my hand to shake his. Was I being to darling calling him darling? God leave it to me to hit on a straight guy. I pondered putting my hand down for a second, but then he reached and shook my hand. He started blushing as soon as our hands made contact. His hands where not exactly soft, but by no means where the ruff. After a while I decided that I would try to strike a conversation with him. _

_"Darling I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to know Miss Sophie outside of class." I said. I wasn't exactly sure what the two of them where talking about, but judging by the fact that he'd called her by her first name and dint bother using Miss that they knew each other quite well._

_"Oh well my parents own Lightwood Enterprises and we donate a lot to the school, that basically puts us on good terms with the teachers. And most of the teachers have been friend with my parents for years." He said._

_"I see darling, what class do you have next ?" I couldn't resist asking since 1 I have almost no idea where any of the classes are and 2 I would love to have him walk with me. _

_"I have biology, what about you?" He asked. _

_I thanked the heavens, we were going to be in the same class next period. _

_"What a coincidence so do I. Want to walk to class together?" I asked. I was mentally hitting myself, was I to forwards? I might have just scared him away. What if he's not even into guys. I kept repeating those thought until he answered. _

_"Sure" he said._

_A simple sure was all he gave me, I was ecstatic. Not only was he in my next class but he was going to walk with me to class. I realize that it must sound childish to get excited over someone walking to class it's me, but I couldn't help it. _

_Unfortunately he looked down at his desk which I noticed had a work sheet. I looked onto mine and noticed that I had one to. When did they hand these out? I thought as I got out a pen. We didn't talk for the rest of class, but due to the fact that he was a righty and I'm a lefty our arms kept bumping into each other. Before I knew it the bell rang and we packed out thinks up. _

_"You ready to go?" I asked after I finished putting away my stuff._

_"Ya, we should probably hurry since Henry's class is on the 1st floor" he said with almost a terrified face. _

_We got up and went down the stairwell. _

_"Hey whys his class on the 1st floor? I thought most of our classes where going to be on the 2d and 3d floors?" I asked. I was actually quite curious since I didn't want to spend our 5 minute break between classes just running around every day. _

_"He works in the office too so his class in on the 1st floor, it makes it easier for him to transition." He said while we walked into a classroom. _

_Noticing that we had a few extra minutes, I decided to get his class schedule. _

_"Hey Alex what's your schedule?" I asked. Hopefully I didn't scare him off because either he was straight and just being nice or he was in the closet. _

_"English, Biology, Calculus, French, Lunch, Art, P.E., and study hall. What about you?" He said while blushing. _

_He was so adorable. The way his cheeks got that rosy glow while the rest of his face was pale. _

_"English, Biology, Art, French, Lunch, Calculus, P.E., and study hall." I was more than pleased knowing that I had 6 periods with him._

_Mr Henry walked in and treated the class. Then he smiled and looked at Alec._

_"Good to know you made it to your 1st period." He said while laughing slightly._

_"Good to see you to Henry." Alec said while smiling._

_Mr Henry started taking role. He said a few names before running into mine. _

_"Magnus Bane." He said _

_"Here" I replied. _

_"Ah you must be the new student. Nice to finally meet you"he said then continued with role. _

_"Alexander Lightwood" he said with a smirk. _

_"Henry! You know I hate being called my first name. Call me Alec!" He said looking rather upset. _

_Mr Henry laughed._

_"Every year, you do this every year and it's still as hilarious as the first time." Mr Henry said while smirking. _

_Alec scowled at him, and then started smiling._

_Class was relatively boring. It was your typical first day class. In other words you didn't really do anything. Before I knew it class was over and Alec and I parted ways. I hope this next class goes by quickly, I thought. _

**Sorry I really suck at ending chapters XD. I tried to make this chapter kind of long, since I like really long chapters. Unfortunately I didn't make it as long as I would have liked it to be, but it's 5:30 am and I haven't slept at all yet. I NEED SLEEP like right now. Anyway I hope that you somewhat liked this chapter. Sorry if it's boring right now but I promise that it's going to pick up soon and get all fluffy and maybe a bit lemony ;). Well goodnight or good morning depending on where you are. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Not So Eternal Class

**Iv decided that since I go back to school on Monday, that I would try to update every day. I don't think it'll be that hard since I'm always at home and end up reading fanfic all day. Anyway thanks for the reviews (especially the person who helped me with my grammar errors). **

**Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters associated with The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Magnus's POV**

I was lost. Why does this campus have to be so big? I asked myself. I knew my art class was somewhere on the second floor, the only problem was that there are about 20 rooms on the second floor. I really didn't want to be the idiot who randomly walked into the wrong class. However I also didn't want to be the kid who asks everyone where a class is.

"God this map isn't helpful at all!" I said accidentally. I hadn't meant to say it out loud but apparently my mouth had other plans. It was times like this when I was thankful for my light caramel skin, I could hide when I blush easily. I finally decided that the best course of action was to go ask someone from the office for help. I made my way down the stairs in a bit of a hurry since I didn't want to be too late for class. In my hurry I accidentally bumped into a teacher.

"Why aren't you in class" said the teacher

"I got lost, could you point me in the direction of 11th grade art?" I asked. He seemed a bit angry at me since I bumped into him.

"That would be my class. Just come with me." He said dryly and started walking up the stairs.

I followed him until we reached the 15th classroom door on the left.

"Go on in, I need to drop something off at Miss Jassamine's class." He said while turning around and walking away.

I walked into the class and was surprised to find it practically empty. There where maybe 10 students including myself. Everyone seemed to be dispersed around the class. Not really sitting next to each other. It took me a minute to find a decent seat. Not too close to the front but not all the way in the back. I didn't really mind if I was going to sit next to anyone of not at the moment. I noticed that everyone had art supplies on their desks/tables.

"Hey, where did you get the art supplies?" I asked the closest student.

"They're in the front of the room." He said while pointing to a small table with art kits on it.

"Thanks, I'm Magnus and you are?" I said while getting up.

"I'm Simon, nice to meet you Magnus." Said the boy.

I walked up to the front of the class room and retrieved a pack that I could only assume had art supplies. On my way back to my seat I noticed that Simon was wearing what seemed to be dark blue jeans and a shirt that had batman and joker on it.

"Nice batman shirt." I said. He smiled apparently amused that I knew who was on his shirt.

"Thanks, you're the first person to comment on it all day." He said.

"Well in all fairness I doubt these rich people watch superhero movies." I said is a sarcastic way.

"True very true." He said while laughing quietly.

The door opened and we where greeted with a less than enthusiastic teacher. The class was silent, it seemed like we were all waiting for him to speak first.

"Hello I'm professor Nathaniel but you can call me Nate." He said monotony.

I don't know if he was just in a bad mood or if he was always this rude. Without me noticing he started taking role.

"Magnus." He said.

"Magnus Bane".

"Yes?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"Please pay attention during role." He said and then returned to taking role.

"Alright class today's assignment is to draw someone in this class. You can pair up if you'd like. You have until the end of tomorrow's class to finish it." He said while picking up a book to read.

"Wanna be partners?" I asked Simon.

"Sure, but I suck at art." He admitted.

"That's fine." I said

We moved so that we sat facing each other, and pulled out some sketching pencils and out sketch pads.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we can't both draw each other at the same time since we'd both be looking down." I said with a slight grin forming on my face

"Oh, I guess you could draw me today and I'll draw you tomorrow." He offered.

"Alright, I'll get started." I said while opening my sketch pad to the first page. I was unsure if we where simply supposed to draw their face or their whole body. I opted for drawing Simons face since it seemed easier. Simon has a relatively simple face. It's shaped almost like an oval. His eyes where like the shape of almonds. His nose was thin and long. Seeing as he had a simple face and all I really needed to add detail in were his eyes and his glasses. My best guess was it took me about 40 maybe 50 minutes to draw him. It was by no means finished, but I had the basics of his face down.

"I'm finished." I said.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Sure." I said while handing him my sketch book.

"Magnus it looks great, it's like I'm looking in a mirror." He said.

"it's not that good, I'm not finished yet. I just wanted to get the basics of your face so I could add detail later today." I said. I really wasn't good at art, my talents lye more towards sowing rather than drawing. We spent the rest of class (which was only about 5 minutes) talking.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Calculus." He said looking a bit happy.

"Ah well I'm headed to French, see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Ya sure." He said as he was packing up.

Once I packed up I made my way out of the classroom.

**Ok I realize that Iv only been writing class per class, sorry if it's annoying but I worked it into the plot so just put up with it for a few more chapters. Anyway I hope you liked it. I'll probably update either tomorrow or around 5am since I'm always up :P **


	4. Chapter 4 It's A Date

**Guys my mom woke me up really early today and took me to get solar nails. The only reason she did this is because I bite my nails and she wanted me to stop. MY MOTHER LITERALLY COVERED ALL OF MY NAILS IN AN UNCHEWABLE SUBSTANCE SO THAT I WOULD STOP. I'm not used to having my nails be longer than the end of my fingers; so I'm having a hard time writing. Like literally the tapping is driving me insane and it's so hard to hit the correct keys. How do people do this? T^T . Anyway thanks my lame reason as to why I didn't usage sooner.**

**Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters associated with The mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, they all belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare.**

**Alec's POV**

I had finally managed to get away from Magnus. Although part of me wanted to be happy that he was in six of my classes, the other part of me wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't that he was rude or wired. Well the colorful clothes and glitter was pretty wired but in a cute way. I envied Magnus. He was so openly gay and everyone accepted it. He didn't have to worry about coming out to people. I on the other hand can't deal with the thought of coming out to my family. Every time I do I can practically feel one of my attacks coming.

It had just come to my attention that I walked about of class rather quickly and don't really pay attention t where I was going. I looked around trying to observe where I was.

"At least I'm on the second floor." I involuntarily said. When did I even go up the stairs? I asked myself.

Mr John's calculus class was the 1st room on the right side of the second floor. Unlike most of the teachers at Raziel High Mr John seemed to dislike me. At first I had thought he new, but it latter became apparent that he just didn't like the Lightwood family. Once I had even seen him mocking my mothers interview on the today show. That being said I wasn't exactly ready for his class.

"Hello Alexander" said Mr. John.

He was standing right behind me. I was shocked at the unexpected greeting, but I managed to reply.

"Hello Mr John, it's good to see you." I said.

"And you as well, I'll see you in class." He said coldly as he walked into his class. I walked in right after he did. The class looked like every other class. It was a good size and had rows of 2 person desks. Even though it looked like every other classroom his class had a cooled feeling to it. His class was cold not, so much in the sense of temperature but more emotionally cold.

I chose a seat towards the back of the class, so I wouldn't be seen as much. A few people in the class were talking amongst themselves. I however didn't particularly recognize anybody in my class. The bell rung and shortly afterwords everyone settled down.

"Hello class, today I'll be giving you a packet that you must complete by the end of the week. This packet is to assess how much knowledge each individual student retained over summer." He said while passing out the packets. Was quite clear that there were a few students who made a noise upon hearing this.

"I'll give you the rest of class today and tomorrow but if you don't finish the rest is homework." He said bitterly.

Luckily for me I was exceptionally good at math. I had always been top of my class. The packet wasn't exactly hard, but it was difficult to remember all of the formulas. I was almost finished with the packet when the bell rung.

"Thank god" , "yes" ," it's finally over" these were all quietly mumbled throughout the class. I'm not going to lie I was a bit happy that it's over, then it dawned on me. Magnus. I had French with Magnus next. I felt extremely nervous. I knew how to speak decent French since my parents had wanted me to learn a second language when I was younger. Even so the taught of messing up or humiliating myself terrified me. It was even more terrifying if he was going to be there. I don't exactly like him but he's cute and sexy and obviously bats for my team.

I can't think like that, I hardly even know the guy. I practically yelled at my brain.

Maybe I only thought those things since he's the 1st openly gay guy at school. Ya that must be it.

I figured that I should probably start packing up my materials and head to my next class. I walked down the hall to Miss Jessamine's room. That was when I saw Magnus. He had just walked into her classroom.

**Magnus's POV**

Since I didn't want to get lost again I decided to check the map I had of campus. All of the new students where given a map of the campus and had out classes circled. My only issue with the map was that I can't really read maps; hence why I got lost in the first place. I was delighted to find out that Miss Jessamine's class was right next door. I walked in and took a seat in the middle of the class. I was alone in the class for a little while, before students started coming in. To my surprise this class was very full. Unlike my other classes this one was almost completely full.

The classroom door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. She must have been about 28 since she didn't look a day over 30.

"Hello class I'm Miss Jessamine. From this point on no English will be allowed in my class. It is my strong belief that to truly learn a language you must practice it as much as possible. Now let's get started." She said in a loud confident voice. I'm almost l completely sure she said that every year. It just had that rehearsed feeling to it.

"Im va prendre le rôle de dire ici si votre nom a été appelé (I'm going to take role now say here when your name has been called)." She said.

I understood about half of what she had said. Don't get me wrong Iv taken French before but Iv never really puréed attention. All I understood was I'm, here, your, and name. With what little information I had I guess she had said that shrews sabot to take role. She said someone's name and some kid said ici. I guessed that ici meant here so at least now I knew what to say.

"Magnus Bane." She said

"Ici" I replied.

After a few more names she called Alex's name. As if on cue Alex came rushing in.

"Je suis désolé Mlle jasmin je n'ai pas l'intention d'être en retard, je viens de recevoir lisses par faire quelque chose(I'm sorry Miss Jessamine I didn't men to be late, I just got healed up doing something)." Said Alec. His voice sounded so sexy hen he spoke French. I mean it's literally the language of love how could it not be sexy; that was how I justified calling his voice sexy in my head. They talked for a while but I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. Half of my attention was on Alec's blue eyes, and the other half was on the way he was talking. He had such a beautiful voice, it was almost angelic.

Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad. I thought to myself.

**Alec's POV **

I had been so nervous about French class that I hid in the bathroom. I know it was childish but at the time it seemed like a reasonable solution.

I would just wait until class started and everyone had taken their seats. That way I was less likely to sit next to him. I'm being ridicules I need to get to class.

I walked into class. I already knew about Miss Jesamine's policy about only speaking French in her class.

"Je suis désolé Mlle jasmin je n'ai pas l'intention d'être en retard, je viens de recevoir lisses par faire quelque chose(I'm sorry Miss Jessamine I didn't men to be late, I just got healed up doing something)." I said hoping she wouldn't pry. Thankfully she didn't and just have me a speech about how I should be on time for class.

"Prendre une place gratuite afin que nous puissions commencer (take a free seat so we can start)." She said.

Thankfully most of class was full. There where only a few seats left. 1 was all the way in the back, another was in the front, and the last one was right I front of Magnus. I opted out of the back since I wouldn't be able to see; and I couldn't sit in the front since I hate people looking at me. The only option I had was to sit I front of Magnus. I walked over to the middle on the classroom and sat down in the seat I had chosen.

"Classe ok car je veux évaluer Jow français autant que vous le savez tous, im va vous avoir tous se lever et dire la classe sur vous-même. Nous allons commencer à l'avant et travaillons notre chemin à l'arrière de la classe (Ok class since I want to assess how much french you all know, I'm going to have all of you stand up and tell the class about yourself. We'll start in the front and work our way to the back of the class). Said Miss Jesamine.

One by one kids stood up. All of them giving basically the same speech. The speech consisted of their full name, what their parents did, if they had siblings, and some said what they're hobbies were.

Before I knew it it was my turn. I had decided to give the same answer everyone else did so I wouldn't stand out.

"Mon nom est Alexander Gideon Mortimer, mais tout le monde me calles Alec. Mes parents possèdent Lightwood entreprises. J'ai deux frères et sœurs, on est Jace et l'autre est Izzy. Mes hobbies sont le football et la lecture (My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but everyone calles me Alec. My parents own Lightwood Enterprises. I have two siblings, one is Jace and the other is Izzy. My hobbies are soccer and reading). I said.

I quickly sat down and let the next person speak. A few people spoke and then it was Magnus's turn.

"Mon nom est Magnus Bane. À mon avis, je n'ai pas les parents. Je n'ai pas les frères et sœurs. Mes hobbies sont jouer avec mon chat Meow de Président, la confection de vêtements, et l'hébergement des parties (My name is Magnus Bane. In my opinion I dont have parents. I dont have siblings. My hobbies include playing with my cat Chairman Meow, making clothes, and hosting parties). He said quickly.

By the end of class everyone had finished their little speeches. And we were all hungry, well at least I was.

When the bell rung I quickly grabbed all of my things and walked out of the class.

**Magnus's POV**

I'll be the firt to admit that my French was rusty. But I was fairly certain that Alec's family owned Lightwood Enterprises. At first I was shocked. I knew there were going to be rich kids going to school here, but that rich? Light wood Enterprises owned basically everything now. And the family was always mentioned as one of the richest families in America. My family was well off but but nowhere near as rich as the Lightwoods.

Before I knew it it was my turn to speak. I wanted to give as little information as possible.

"Mon nom est Magnus Bane. À mon avis, je n'ai pas les parents. Je n'ai pas les frères et sœurs. Mes hobbies sont jouer avec mon chat Meow de Président, la confection de vêtements, et l'hébergement des parties (My name is Magnus Bane. In my opinion I dont have parents. I dont have siblings. My hobbies include playing with my cat Chairman Meow, making clothes, and hosting parties). I said.

I could tell people looked at me when I said that in my opinion I didn't have parents. In reality I did have a parent but my dad could care less and he kicked me out when my mom died. He got me a good apartment and gives me money for bills, and expenses every month. But I haven't seen him in over a two years. In my opinion I lost my mother and don't have a dad.

I sat down and casually stared at Alec. His hair was messy, but it suited him in a way. His hair was long enough to cover his neck, and his hair blended in with the black shirt and black jeans he was wearing. From the back he looked like a walking blood of black. Black wasn't a color I wore often (even though I was wearing it today). But somehow it suited him so well. It was perfect in contrast with his ghostly pale skin, and when's beautifully with his big blue eyes. The color started to grow on me.

Maybe I should wear all black tomorrow to impress him. I thought.

As I was thinking the bell rung. Since I didn't really take anything out for the class I just got up and left. I knew that the cafeteria was on the first floor. I followed the crowed of hungry teenagers and somehow ended up in line for the cafeteria.

"Hey" said the kid behind me.

I turned around and found Simon a tanning behind me.

"Hey Simon." I replied.

"So do you still wanna eat together?" He asked.

"Ya sure, where are we sitting?" I asked.

"See that girl over there?" He pointed at a girl with black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ya I see her, what her name?" I asked.

"It's Isabel but everyone calls her Izzy." He said.

"Izzy, I can remember that." I said.

While waiting in line for our food we talked about school. Who we were friends with, what classes we had etc. eventually we both got our food and made our way to the table Simon had pointed out. To my surprise there were more people sitting down. There was Izzy, some girl with red hair, and some guy with blonde hair.

"Hey Clary, hey Jace" said Simon

"Hey Simon, who's that?" asked the girl with red hair. I a summer she was Clary.

"Hey Simon, ya who is he?" Asked the guy with blonde hair. I assumed he was Jace.

"This is Magnus, we met in art." Said simon.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I said.

"Hey Magnus, I'm Izzy that's Clary and that's Jace. My other brother should be here soon, I'll introduce you two when he gets here." Said Izzy.

"You two are siblings?" I asked while pointing from Jace to Izzy.

"It's rude to point at people, but yes we're siblings" said Jace.

"Sorry, you two look nothing alike." I stated.

"I'm adopted." Said Jace dryly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" I was cit off by a laughing Jace and Izzh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You took that to seriously, ya I'm adopted but I'm ok with that." Said Jace As he was trying to calm down from laughing.

"Ohh here comes Alec" said Izzy.

"Sup bro." Said Jace.

"Nothing much I jut got out of French." Said Alec.

"What about you guys?" We're getting to know Magnus. Said Izzy.

At that moment Alec looked directly at me and said " Magnus? You now my siblings?"

"Um not really, I met Simon in art and we made plans to sit together at lunch." I said honestly. I was still shocked that I sat at his table. How did I not notice it before, Alec and Izzy had the same hair, and facial structure.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked Jace .

"Ya we have English, Biology, French, P.E., and Study Hall together." Said Alec.

"Cool" said Calry.

Alec sat down at the table and started to eat. Apparently since I was the newest member of this group I was going to be bombarded with questions.

"So what do your parents do?" Asked Simon.

"In my opinion I don't have parents." I answered simply and then took a bite of pizza.

"You said something like that in French, right? What did you mean by that?" Asked a very shy Alec.

I really didn't want to have this conversation, but since I was asked I might as well tell them before we become friends.

"My mother committed suicide about two years ago. My father blamed me and wanted nothing to do with me, so he kicked me out and he pays for my bills and expenses. So in my opinion I don't have parents." I replied.

Everyone at the table looked horrified. Especially Alec since he had asked.

"I'm sorry I should've asked." Said Alec.

"It's fine I've come to terms with it." I said quickly.

"So Magnus, is that a bit of eyeliner I spy?" Ask Izzy.

"Yes yes it is. I was going for the plain and simple look today. Thank you for noticing" I beamed. It always made me happy when people noticed my small make up details.

"The color looks amazing" complemented Izzy.

"Not as amazing as your foundation. I'd kill to have that much skill with foundation. I've never been good at it" I said.

"Want to come over, we can totally do each other's make up." Said Izzy.

"It's a date. However I have absolutely no idea where you live." I said.

"You can just follow Alec, he always drives us home." Said Izzy.

"What car do you drive?" I asked Alec.

"A red charger, and you?" He asked.

"A purple Pontiac G6 Convertible." I said.

We spent the rest of lunch just making small talk. And when the bell rung we all parted ways and made our way to our next class. Unlucky for me Alec would not be in my next class.

**Ok so started writing this on Tuesday and passed out and when my mom woke me up she took my bro and I to Fossil Rim. I don't see my bro that much since he's 25 and I got excited about spending the day with him. Anyway we got a bit lost and didn't get back home until almost 7. And after that I had to catch up on anime stuff. What I'm getting at here is that I was to busy to finish yesterday or Tuesday. **


	5. Chapter 5 Coach William

**Sorry I haven't been posting. My coach noticed that I've been acting strange for a while and he made my mom take me to the doctor to see what was wrong. Basically for the past couple of months I've been in and out of Dr. offices and labs to find out what's wrong with me. Most of them think I have liver failure but others say that it's just a nutrition thing. Needless to say my mom's been worried and she made me get all these tests done; so for the past month and a half I've been getting about a liter of blood taken out every week so that they can examine it to see changes. that makes me feel really dizzy and drowsy all the timeNAND makes writing really hard.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters associated with The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Alec's POV**

Once I was outside of class I made my waytowards the cafeteria. The halls were packed. I made a split second decision to go to the bathroom and wash my hands before going to the cafeteria. I walked into the bathroom, it was empty. It always was at this time. I never really noticed it but I usually came here before lunch. Strangely I found it comforting. I mo ed my hands into the sink and waited for the motion sensors to register that someone wanted to wash their hands. The water was cold. I personally like cold water, it makes Me me feel alive when it first touched me skin. After a few seconds of rinsing I reached over the soap pump and lathered my hands with the silky substance. After I was sure that I had thoroughly washed my hands, I gave them a final rinse and dried them.

Thankfully the halls weren't as crowded so it was easy to make my way downstairs. The line for lunch was still a bit long. by the time I got to the front all that was left was a salad. I didn't really care what I got so I was fine with it.

After I paid that lunch lady I walked over to our usual table. Jace tried to strike his usual conversation. Then I heard izzy say something about Magnus. He couldn't possibly be sitting here could he?! I scanned the table and sure enough there he was. I don't know exactly what I said. Heck I couldn't process what I was thinking let alone what I was saying. I know he said something because his mouth moved.

"Do you know each other?" Asked Jace.

I didn't want to explain how wed met so I simply told him the classes we had together. I sat down and tried to cool off. Thankfully since Magnus was the only one my siblings didn't know they interacted him and left me alone.

"what do your parents do" asked someone.

"In my opinion I don't have parents" he replied.

By now I was somewhat calm enough to form I asked the question everyone wanted too know. in all honesty I'm not quite sure how I said it, I was still quite nervous about sitting next to someone new. It must have come out something like ' what do you mean by that' it seemed like he'd expected it, he didn't seem bothered that I'd asked. I figured it couldn't have been that back.

"My mother committed suicide about two years ago. My father blamed me and wanted nothing to do with me, so he kicked me out and he pays for my bills and expenses. So in my opinion I don't have parents." He said almost in a hushed tone.

I felt so awful for asking. I should have just left it alone.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said. I felt so awful I shouldn't have asked I pried too much and now he prob only hates me.

"it's fine Iv come to terms with it" he said offering a slight smile.

I tried to avoid talking for the rest of lunch. I would have been successful but Izzy seemed to say my name so I payed attention.

"What car do you drive" asked Magnus.

"A red charger, and you?" I asked

I was still unsure why he had asked but I might as well play along.

"A purple Pontiac G6 convertible" he said.

I spent the last 15 or so minutes of lunch trying to eat. I wasn't really hungry but I knew that if I didn't eat that I'd regret it later. I picked at my salad before setting it aside. I opted for getting up to throw away my left overs since lunch was about to be over and I wouldn't get a chance later. After throwing away my food I headed to my next class.

The halls weren't too crowded since I left a few minutes before lunch ended. Truth be told I just wanted to clear my head. Apart from it being the first day of school, which was already stressful enough. I also had to deal with the fact that my parents where actually going to come home today.

They rarely ever come home anymore. They stopped coming after I was old enlightenment to take care of my siblings. it always seemed like they didn't have enough time for us. I don't particularly mind it, what I do mind is how much it hurts Izzy. They always promise us that they'll come home and eat dinner with us, but it never happened. Izzy would wait all night for them "they said they're going to come. So they're going to come home Alec" so would always tell me when I tried to get her to go up to her room. Those nights where the night I hated my parents, they always brought up Izzys hope and then crushed it. They where the nights I would have to hold her as she cried herself to sleep.

"Do they even love us?" she would say "do they even care anymore?". But that was all in the past. They where actually coming this time, and for the first time I hopped they wouldn't. Not that I didn't love my parents, but they're so judgmental. lately theybe taken a fascination as to why I haven't had a girlfriend. I don't think they understand that raising 2 teenagers while you're still a teenager basically limits your amount of free time.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I felt a vibration come from my back pocket. I retrieved my black iPhone from my pocket. Apparently Jace had found the necessity to talk to me 5 minutes after I left.

_Jace: __Alec guess what!_

Me: Jace do you have to talk to me right now? I'm on my way to class

Jace: Alec soccer team tryout are today after school. Please go, you NEED to get a life big bro :P

Jace knows I have a slight obsession with the sport. Iv actually wanted to join the tram since freshman year, but I always kept putting off going tryouts. going wouldn't hurt right? Jace was right I do need to get out more often. Plus it would delay me getting home to my parents.

Me: I'll go, but you need to get to class. Bye Jace.

By now the halls were completely crowded with teenagers attempting to get to their classes on time. I wasn't really feeling in the art mood today, so I figured I should skip class. I don't think anyone knew that I skipped class sometimes. Jace and Izzy where in different grades so it wasn't like they'd notice, and I didn't really have any friends in my grade.

I pushed my way past a hurd of freshmen And made my way to the back exit. Since there was a pe period for some grade in every period no one seemed to notice that I was skipping class. I made my way to the edge of the school property witch was defined by the beginning of woods. Everyone steered away from this side of school since the woods where creepy. I actually liked them, and spent sever hours navigating them. Through one of my adventures I discovered what appeared to be a completely blocked off area, but was actually a space that was covered by an overgrowth of 2 bushes.

I ran straight through the 2 bushes. The leaves of the bushes where a bit prickly, but not enough to break skin. As soon as I passed the bushes I was greeted with the small clearing that I was too familiar with. The ground was covered in grass and the occasional flower. But other than that it was almost completely surrounded by trees. There was currently a small patch of sun, depending on the hour sometimes the sun would hit the clearing in just the right was and illuminate the entire area.

I sat down and just marveled at how beautiful it looked. Then I laid down and stared at the sky. The sky seemed so calm today, not a closed in the sky. Before I knew it I was falling asleep.

**Magnus' POV **

God I hated math. It was like someone was trying to force feed me information that I simply didn't understand. Needless to say that little packet Mr. John gave us was utter hell for me. I couldn't be happier to leave that class. Even if my next class was pe. Iv never really considered myself an athlete so it wasn't exactly my favorite class either.

From what the school map said, the gym was located outside of the main building and was the only building outside. It was easy enough to get outside, I didn't really have friends yet so it wasn't like someone was going to stop me in the hall for a chat.

I was walking towards the only building that I saw when I got outside, when I notices a figure emerge from the woods. I found it very creepy that this school had a woods well in all honesty it was more like a small patch of trees and bushes; but I found it even creepier that someone had come out of them.

When I got closer I notice that it was Alec. Why had he just come out of the woods? More importantly why is he headed towards the gym?

"Alec?" A called. He turned around at the sound of his name. His eyes looked tired. What he asleep? I thought to myself.

"Magnus? hey" he said while he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his hands.

"you ok? You seem a bit out of it." He simply shrugged and turned around. "I'm fine, just tired. Now come on you don't wanna be late for pe do you?". With that simple question he continued walking.

He did have a point though, I really didn't want to be late for any more of my classes.

"Alec, wait up" called someone behind me "Alec are you deaf stop walking!" At that he turned around.

"Will? What a coincidence we" Alec motioned to me and then back at himself. "Where just about to go to your class".

"How nice I get to teach my cousin this year" he grinned "guess we're running today."

Alec whined " why do I get the feeling that I'm you hate me William"

"I honestly don't hate you Alec" William lightly chuckled " I just like messing with my little cousins, especially Jace. Anyway we should all get to class, wouldn't want little Alec being late your mother would kill me."

William looked at me, he arched his eyebrow "Friend of yours?"

"I actually met him today." Alec said " Will this is Magnus, Magnus this is Will our pe teacher. You can get to know eachother later, Magnus and I need to get changed into our gym clothes".

"Alright" said Will "see you out on the track"

Alec and I kept walking until we reached a big building. It was even bigger on the inside. There was a small tenis court, a voley ball court, lots of gymnastics mats, whay I asumed to be a 25 yard pool with 5 lanes, and 4 ropes.

"Mangus the locker rooms are over there" he pointed off into the far end of the gym "do you have any gym clothes?"

"No" I said "I wasn't given any or told what to buy."

"You can borrow some of mine, I have like 30 changes of them" he said while walking me to the locker room "they might be a bit big on you but it's better than not wearing any"

We walked into a hurd of teenage males trying to get changed as soon as possiple without looking at anyone. Needless to say I was slightly aroused. well who could blame me I am bisexual, well in reality I'm pansexual but people get both terms confused a lot so I just say I'm bisexual.

I followed Alec to the back of the locker room. He opened his locker and tossed me some black shorts and a black under armor shirt.

"Sorry, it's not..." He trailed off "very colorful. I don't really like bright colors on me"

"its fine, thanks for letting me borrow them." I said as i bulled off my shirt and put on the black one he gave me. Alec did the same and I sware that I saw some abs but before I could confim my suspicions he put on his black shirt.

After we both changed we walked out into the track, which apparently was outside of the gym.

"Alright boys lets start off with running a mile" said Will with a smile.


End file.
